2 Warriors Darkmoon Arrival
by gingitsune kokuryuu
Summary: Light and darkness shall join forces and old allies are now foes and now Darkmoon shall Truly begin.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Three cats sat in a strangely glowing place a gray she-cat who sat calmly watching her mates temper rise. A large tom was towering over a little kit the kits eyes were wide in shock at the toms, his fathers words.

"Are you saying I died instead of Snowkit?" The kit confused.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying." the old tom spoke as he calmed down.

The kit turned around and closed his green eyes to think.

He thought of a life that was meaningless, full of false joy, and useless pain, and unbelievable talents. Wait talents, powers, A remarkable wish had come true he remembered wishing for change was this his chance to try again. Quickly he turned around with determination in his eyes understanding that he had somehow undone the horror he had caused with his power.

*I'm going back this time I'm going down a new path* he thought to himself as a plan formed in his mind and he knew he had to combine light and darkness to succeed. "Father I have a favor. Take my powers away I wish to have a different one. The one that I can form on my own"

"What!! You cant form your own powers!!" the tom jumped at his sons odd request.

"JUST DO IT !!" the kit hissed

The tom could see that this was a possibly dangerous situation his son would disappear if he failed. But he forced himself to submit to his sons will.

Focusing on his kits small body he sent a wave of energy to flow into his son and force out the power his son. As soon as it was done the kit collapsed unconscious.

*****

The world was dark but the kit knew he could only find what he was looking for in the dark.

"Silverstorm?" a dark voice spoke.

"No apparently we have changed time we are kits again but then that makes you Grimkit. Well its not the time to talk about that. Since your in my head you already know why I'm here correct?"

"Yes that I do know" the dark presence replied "you want some darkness for the price of light in a way you want us to make the first pact of peace between us and yet an unbreakable one and if I don't we will both die. It seams like I have given you some darkness but not enough yet it seams like we both like it.......OK ill do it but we will always be part of each other even if we separate bodies, and especially when we recombine. Lets go!!! Silverkit!!!"

*****

Silverkit opened his eyes and told his father and mother that he was going to return to the living world and reclaim his body before it was buried and before they could stop him he had gone.

*****

Silverkit found himself lying in the center of his first camp he looked around studying everything so he could start his plan. He had made it so he could see as soon as he found his body. And he also made his body able to eat fresh kill so he could avoid the need for milk. He looked around the camp to see who was awake and who was sleeping. The camp was quiet but he knew that the guards were watching the camp. Slowly he left the camp trying to stay out of eye sight of anyone who might see him and soon enough he was out of the camp and ready to start all of his plans............


	2. The Price of Change

_CH.I_

15 moons have passed since Silverkit left Stormclan and during this time he changed his name to Silver and Grimkit also gave up his second name making him Grim. Now after 5 seasons of travailing the forest where Stormclan had become a resident along with four other clans stands before them.

Grim looked at Silver questioningly with his piercing amber eyes "Are you sure you want to do this Silver?"

"Yes Grim I want you to keep every one in check until I return then we will go to Highstones., in the mean time have Lotusfur find a good place that will be good for a forest." Silver replied with determination in his blue eyes " Its time Stormclan knew of my presence".

Grim nodded and started walking to a large group of cats that giving orders that were followed without question and Silver quickly disappeared in to the forest.

*****

"Who is there? and how did you find our camp?" a voice howled through the trees.

"I am a traveler I wish to speak to your leader please" Silver spoke calmly knowing the voice belonged to Ghostpelt.

"I am the deputy of this clan you can speak to me."Ghostpelt replied.

"I carry a message for all of Stormclan do you now understand now" Silver urged the importance so he could enter the camp without being shredded.

"Fine" the tom growled from wherever he was in the trees. Soon Silver was in the Stormclan camp and cats were gathering around waiting for there leader to leave her den.

Silver looked around to see if he could find his sister he spotted her near the cat he knew as Crescentpaw in his previous life. He thought to himself they must have there full names by now then he heard paw steps and turned to find Loststar walking to him.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Loststar asked him.

"You don"t recognize me Loststar" Silver replied "Well it has been 15 moons since you last saw me."

"15 moons? I don't ever remember seeing you." she replied.

"If my mother were alive she would be disappointed to hear that but you did manage to keep my sister alive so she might forgive you." Silver was enjoying the confusing moment but decided to end it "i am Silver formally known as Silverkit son of Tina and her real brother" Silver pointed his tail to his sister causing her eyes to widen.

"Loststar remained calm Silverkit was a still born it is impossible for you to be him." she replied.

"I came back which wasn't easy mind you then I left the camp on my own. Don't you remember that the body was missing in the morning yet no search team came to look for me." Silver looked around watching all of the faces around him then his eyes rested on his sister "I know you became a warrior a moon ago congratulations"

The she-cat looked at him "How do you know?"

"Raincloud came to me that"s all I needed she is an easy darkone to be around, very shy, and sharp" Grim seems to get along with her pretty well its....interesting to see how much darkones can show compassion."

"YOU LIVE WITH DARKONES!!" Loststar was in shock.

"No Loststar they live with me they trust me and fear me" Silver mewed.

"OK lets say I believe you are Silverkit, then I have three questions for you. One why are you here? Two why are you still alive if you live with darkones? Third why do you live with darkones?"

"Well....."Silver started then a loud rumbling sound shook the forest.

"What in Starclan was that!!" a voice yowled.

"That? That was Lotusfur she is just making some territory on the edge of yours and Thunderclans." Silver mewed casually.

Now to answer your questions I wanted you to know that that was going to happen, second grim made an unbreakable pact with me forcing him out of power in killing me and by doing so the others cant hurt me and third the darkones are only one a small amount of my groups population many are ex rogues, kittypets, and loners. Now that I'm done I'm leaving." The cats backed away from Silver as he turned rudely turned away from the leader.

" No Silver I'm going to make you stay you are our key to getting rid of the darkones." Loststar growled challengingly.

Silver stopped walking and turned his head to the clan leader "Loststar don't you cant beat me..."

Instantly the she-cat sprang but Silver pushed his front paws off the ground spun around and threw her. She stood back up and charged at him but he easily dodged her attacks.

"So you are a speed type then."she hissed and ran to his left and suddenly changed to his right side but he was prepared and hit her side sending her skidding across the camp. The clan stared in shocked silence as Loststar gasped from the blows strength. "Your fast like a speed type warrior but strong like a strength type and you can read my movements so easily how?"

"I'm sorry Loststar that's something you will never understand" then he looked to his sister and nodded a silent farewell and jumped over the cats that were guarding the camp entrance. Its time for him and grim to get his nine lives and clan names.

Silver arrived to the border without pursuers and found Grim waiting for him.

"Well you look fine are you ready?" Grim asked.

"No lets become Phantom first."Silver suggested.

After moons of physically combining with Grim they decided to give there combined form its own name as to not confuse there group and they agreed on phantom.

The two cats touched noses and in a flash of mixing light and darkness they became a green eyed tom with slick black fur a silver muzzle and paws. Phantom looked into the forest and disappeared with speed so fast that he seemed to vanish.


	3. The Birth of 3 Stars

Phantom was walking through Shadowclan territory and he knew that a patrol was following him for a while. He was waiting for them to come out of there hiding places but was annoyed that they were taking there time so he decided to bring them out.

Phantom stopped walking "Are you planning to attack me anytime soon I really would not like to be followed anymore."

Three Shadowclan cats two warriors one apprentice.

"How long were you aware of our presence?" a thin gray tom demanded.

Phantom studied the three cats then replied "I noticed when I entered your territory"

The apprentice who was a small brown tom slid his claws out "You knew you were on our territory and still entered!"

"Be quiet Oakpaw" hissed a gray tabby tom who was obviously his mentor.

"I am simply passing through your territory I'm not taking prey nor any thing else" Phantom spoke " I have business to attend over there then I will pass through once more an that is all"

"I wont let you invade Shadowclan territory again" Oakpaw jumped into the air trying to get onto Phantoms back.

Phantom lowered his head down and when the apprentice was over his head he slammed it up into Oakpaw's belly winding him and knocking him to the side. Next phantom Pounced on the apprentice and hissed into his ear. "Always study your opponents look for openings. That's how your attack failed"

The two warriors were instantly ready for battle so they attacked when Phantom released Oakpaw.

Both charged from the front thin gray tom went for his head and Phantom ducked under but the second cat slashed him across the muzzle catching him off guard. Anger raged into Phantom and so he decided to end the fight quickly. He turned to the apprentice and said "When you wake up don't look for me because I wont be here"

The apprentice stopped obviously confused but this gave Phantom time to approach and when Oakpaw looked up to the black tom Phantoms paw slammed down instantly knocking out the younger cat. The Shadowclan warriors flanked phantom and attacked from both sides but Phantom darted out of the attacks spun around and put both toms so sleep repeating his previous knockout using his full weight in his attack.

After checking to see if they were really unconscious Phantom disappeared into the forest once more. Soon enough phantom had reached his destination.

"Mothermouth....." Phantoms green eyes glimmered in interest as he gazed at the cave on the side of a mountain. Phantom started climbing the side of the mountain and soon he had entered the cave. He was walking down a path in the dark but could sense he was on the right path and before long he had entered a cavern with an opening to the starlit sky above and in the center was a small bolder that seemed to glow as if it were welcoming him.

Knowing what he must do Phantom was soon sleeping and also wakening up....in the world of Starclan.

Standing before him was nine magnificent cats, five were Starclan cats, three moon cats, and one from nether.

Hello Phantom welcome I am Stormstar the first leader of Stormclan mewed a black and golden tom with red paws and a white tipped tail and stars in his pelt "and these are my kits Shadowstar, Windstar, Riverstar, Thunderstar. We are here To help you receive your nine lives.

One by one each Starclan cat gave a life to Phantom and the three moon cats walked over first was his mother."Look at you all grown up and leading so many cats too what will be the name of the clan be?" she asked.

"My clans name......." Phantom started thinking about his previous life and he stopped when the black moon reminded him of how his bond with his darkness started he purred as the answer came to him. "I say these words before the eyes of Starclan and the moon cats from this day forward my clan shall be known as Darkmoonclan!!!"

All the cats in the clearing nodded there approval and suddenly a pain shot through him as his mother touched him "With this life I give you love for all Darkmoon cats from this day forward." then she stepped back.

Next up was his father " with this life I give you fierceness to fight through battles both of body and mind" and Phantom felt like he could rip the fur off a Lionclan warrior with ease then his father backed away.

A white she-cat stepped forward and sorrow quickly overtook him."Angle.....I...I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

Angel was a former kittypet and phantoms first companion a she-cat that had died only a few moons before, saving a kit from two foxes and dieing on the way back to camp her death had crushed silver and grim so much that for some time they avoided others except for when giving orders.

"Phantom you need to stop hurting yourself about what happened to me there are others that you need to watch over now" angel scolded him " with this life I give you hope give it to those who need it and protect them and they will give you hope in there turn."

Phantom felt a painless wave soothing him from the inside out and before she left he said "I love you Angel"

"I know......but you must move on now" she replied then left

Finally the last cat came to Phantom "with this life I give you knowledge use it for the good of your clan or doom shall destroy it" the strange sat was a old gray she-cat " I am the prophesier the one who sends medicine cats and leaders of Starclan ant also all passed over moon cats prophecies be prepared you may see me again some day. From now on your fool name is Phantomstar and when you separate you shall be known as Silverstar and Grimstar try to lead your clan to greatness."

At those words Phantomstar woke up and prepared himself to leave with all the events still fresh in his mind.

_**Some of the the characters in this chapter do not belong to me they belong to Erin Hunter **_


	4. The Wings of Fate

Phantomstar walked out of mothermouth and looked towards Windclan territory and decided to go back this way. He quickly made his way down the mountain side and headed to the thunderpath. Upon arriving there was no monsters in sight and this gave him the chance to cross. When he got to the other side he could scent a fox near by. After looking around he found it sneaking up on a large group of cats heading to some small kits that were playing. Thinking quickly Phantomstar let out a warning yowl. The fox turned and growled at Phantomstar angrily. The group of cats noticed th fox and Phantomstar but decided to watch them before taking action.

The fox began walking around Phantomstar looking for a chance to attack angry about its lost meal. Phantomstar did the same "mousebrained fox no one hurts kits when I'm around you wont leave here alive today."

Finally the fox attacked charging forward and leaping at Phantomstar but it was too slow. Phantomstar rolled over out of the way and slashed its leg aiming for its mussels but it was just out of reach. Phantomstar launched himself forward into the foxes side startling it long enough to climb onto its back.

The group of cats watched in awe as they saw a single cat and fox battle.

After a few scratches the fox rolled over and the two were circling each other once again. This time Phantomstar attacked first but the fox was ready and it jumped to the side and grabbed Phantomstar in its jaws and threw him. Phantomstar struggled to his paws "This ends now" and he charged forward but when the fox moved as planned he tripped it bu jumping in the way at the last second and went for the kill grabbing its throat in his jaws and bit down hard. After a few moments of struggling the fox finally died.

An old cat approached Phantomstar "I am Tallstar this is Windclan territory who are you stranger"

"I am Phantomstar leader of Darkmoonclan I have just received my nine lives and I am returning to my clan now. I have stayed far too long I must return before they think something has become of me."

"I have never heard of your clan" Tallstar said confused

"There are Six clans in the forest for now but my clan will soon enough move on to our next destination. Now I really must go" Phantomstar walked away leaving a stunned Windclan behind.

"Hold on may we travel with you?"A young strong voice asked.

Four cats ran up to Phantomstar.

"If you insist but I will leave you when we get to the trees, I'm in a bit of a rush." Phantomstar mewed.

"Well thats fine. I'm Deadfoot Um thanks for the fox thing." mewed a black tom with a twisted foot.

"It was nothing I felt that I needed to do it... who are the rest of you?" Phantomstar asked

"I'm Onewhisker"mewed a brown tabby tom.

"I'm Fireheart and this is Graystripe we are from Thunderclan." a ginger tom mewed.

Phantomstar nodded his head._*Fireheart your path I doubt it has changed you will be a great clan cat *_

They reached the trees quickly. "It it time I left you." Phantomstar climbed into the tree and vanished into the forest amongst the branches heading home to his clan Darkmoonclan.

_**Some of the the characters in this chapter do not belong to me they belong to Erin Hunter **_


	5. Darkmoonclan

Phantomstar arrived home faster than expected and immediately went to visit his medicine cat Lotusfur. Lotusfur was a tortoiseshell she-cat. And she was checking the clan cats for travailing injuries "Lotusfur how is the camp?" He asked when he arrived.

Lotusfur jumped startled by her leaders arrival "Oh Phantom your back."

Phantomstar twitched his whiskers in amusement "at her reaction "I am going to call a meeting and I need you there" he said to her.

"Yes of course" Lotusfur said finishing her most recent checkup. Then she turned to follow Phantomstar as he led the way.

There was a mountain of boulders off to the side of the camp known as the Four Boulders. Then there were trees with owl holes and roots with caves leading through them all of which were dens. None were made for any specific purpose except the medicine cat's den.

Phantomstar jumped on top of a bolder then onto the very top of the pile. Then as he had done many times before he called the cats together. "Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather around the Four Boulders for a clan meeting!" His voice echoed perfectly through the trees so that the cats could all hear him.

The cats came in groups and Phantomstar waited patently until everyone was settled. "I'm sure you noticed I was not with you yesterday. I had to go out on a mission to the moonstone a gift from Moonclan to Starclan and the forest clans. I went to receive 9 lives so that I may lead you all properly. Now I will go by the name Phantomstar and in my separate forms I will be Silverstar and Grimstar."

The clan chanted their leaders names proudly until Phantom waved his tail for silence. "In other news I think you should know that now we are officially in the eyes of our ancestors Darkmoonclan!" They began cheering once again but this time they silenced themselves. "Now I will choose our deputy..." Phantomstar scanned the ranks of the clan and purred lightly when he spotted the cat he was looking for.

"Blazingsun! You will be the deputy for our clan. It will be you that shall help be to guide this clan to its proper path. You who will shape this clan to near perfection by my side." Phantomstar paused so the clan could cheer the fiery warriors name as he walked to the front of the clan there was much surprise in his expression that Phantomstar was sure he would pass out.

Blazingsun stopped and turned to that he could see the clan as a whole. He was a fluffy orange tom with amber eyes. "I promise that I will give you all my best and so long as I live, here or in Moonclan I will protect this clan with my heart and soul." he finishes and it seemed like he had already started getting comfortable with this new job.

"I have one last announcement." Phantomstar said. "While we will follow the rules in the warrior code of Starclan we will also start a new code for our clans and the first rule is…. Unless it is a life threatening situation no Darkmoonclan cat may use their powers in the presence of a powerless cat that isn't a clan member."

The older warriors nodded their heads in understanding while the younger Warriors, Apprentices, and Kits Protested.

Phantomstar raised his tail for silence. "For now that is all…. You may carry on with your duties. Blazingsun come with me." Phantomstar said jumping to a lower bolder then to the ground.

Blazingsun and Phantomstar both headed to the edge of camp. "Blazingsun we aren't in the best of situations at the moment. Stormclan is likely to try to spy on us and eventually attack us. If they choose to attack I want to be able to hold them off without any deaths. Considering how easy it can be for them to surround us its best if we have the anti-wolf formations up at all times. Three rings of cats each around the camp the first ring is sentries thee second will be the tree-dwellers and the third will be both speed and strength warriors to take down the weakened intruders."

Blazingsun nodded in understanding "So then neither side can have any losses" he said…"But why the Tree-Dwellers?"

Phantomstar looked at his deputy for a second. "The Tree-Dwellers are the only cats we have that can use herbs for battle by forcing their opponent to inhale the herbs in a powdered form. They crush the herbs into a kind of dust and wrap it in a leaf and use it by spreading it into the air.

Blazingsun nodded and jumped and his fur stood on end when he felt a kit brush his belly fur when it was trying to hide from its siblings. "Sparrowkit You know not supposed to get under your elders paws…Go find another place to hide" He Mewed feeling embarrassed by his reaction.

"Ok Blazingsun" Sparrowkit squeaked and raced off being followed by her brothers.

"Kits have so much energy," Phantomstar said watching the trio of kits play longingly. He didn't have a normal life this time around, mostly due to the fact that he had started recruiting cats when he was a kit and didn't have time to play. "Oh to be a kit would be a life of no real worries…Blazingsun get Coalshadow, Hiddensky, Ghostclaw, Lotusfur, and Darkscent. Tonight is going to be a special gathering because there will be an emergency Gathering. After all we made a bit of noise arriving and Stormclan is planning to warn the other clans about us."

"What makes you think that?" Blazingsun questioned.

"Because" Phantomstar looked into the forest with narrowed eyes and angled ears, listening to the sound of patrols heading off to the different territories." That's what I would do."

_**Some of the characters in this chapter do not belong to me they belong to Erin Hunter and some belong to other people on Deviant Art**_


End file.
